Making a new start
by silverspun
Summary: Sakura is sick of getting left behind and wants to get stronger for herself. On her way she discovers something new about herself that will affect her and the people she cares most about...[eventually kaksaku]
1. New beginning

Yeah I don't own naruto or anything so no suing? Is that even spelt right? Oh well...

SummarySakura is growing tired of always being left behind, she wants to feel equal she wants to prove to them all but most of all to herself that she can be strong. That this is her way and she will live up to it. In her quest to become stronger she finds out something new about herself that could affect those who are most important to her. What will she do? How will she overcome this...

Well enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: just the beginning

All day she had been watching them, as in Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke and their backs. She twitched. Sakura was sick of it not only that but also the annoying persistence of the pain in her lower back. She needed to be protected again last mission and she did not enjoy it she was feeling more like a burden lately.

'I will change that, after this... thing called a mission.' She decided in her thoughts. Today is the day that she would make a change somehow....

She twitched, again and then sighed aloud from frustration drawing a side-glance almost questioning look from her sensei, which she promptly ignored. Today she was just not in the mood for anything and for reasons that she couldn't even understand herself, everything was bugging her.

You'd would think looking for a few cats wouldn't be any danger; hell when you were in team 7 it's never dull. With fellow teammate Naruto accidentally pushing her in a stream because he thought he saw the cat and rushed after it, his annoying voice going something like

'...here kitty, kitty, come here NOW so I can go get some ramen!'

'I can at least get up from this' she thought and so she did.

Slowly Sakura stepped up from the stream, head lowered so you could not see her eyes and fists clinched in anger and then lifted her face just enough to see her eyes which had a steel tint to it.

Laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head, Naruto backed away and then started running in fear of his life. While Sasuke and Kakashi stood out of the way and watched, they expected some entertainment out of this.

They weren't disappointed.

'N A R U T O !!!....' She growled out in anger before giving chase to the running boy eventually coming close enough to punch him hard in the face and send him flying through the clearing. She absently cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders a bit to get the kinks out. Feeling slightly more refreshed now that that was out of her system she turned and looked at the other people in her team.

Slightly twitching, she winced still feeling the pain in her lower back and not remembering how she got it.

Sasuke with the im-so-cool-look and the gorgeous smirk, which was directed at the now twitching, swirly-eyed form of Naruto on the ground, stared long at the picture and stored it in his mind for reference in future arguments about how much of a –dobe he can be.

Sakura was glad though, because now....

someone else was twitching.

Looking back at Sasuke she saw him smirk, she really loved his smirk but after the adrenaline of the little battle that only she really fought, she didn't particularly feel like melting right there that moment.

She smiled still though and looked on to Kakashi casually leaning on a tree with his book in front still watching, his face covered with a mask except for one eye, which twinkled with amusement at the scene.

She felt the pang in her lower back and strangely a stinging sensation added to the mix.

'Great...' she thought, groaned and then said aloud, sarcasm clearly shown in her voice 'this is just what I need, more pain, oh joy!!' note: again just to point out –sarcasm.

They were all staring at her now looking at her like she was weird or something and then that's when she realised that she said that out loud and maybe they were waiting for her to continue? Well no she wasn't planning to. She only took her hand ands ran it through her hair tiredly.

'I want to go home...' she thought absently and then her head moved to the side were she saw a movement in the corner of her eye.

She sped of and came back a few seconds with the cat in her hands. It was quite ugly, oh well mission completed!!

'I'm going to go home now, here you go!' and with that said and the cat thrown at sasuke who caught it by the end of it tail while it screeched loudly. She was about to laugh at his shocked expression but settled for a large grin instead so as to not direct his attention towards her.

Sakura walked of quickly hearing scratching noises and stopped for a second, unable to contain her laughter anymore, she burst out laughing clutching her sides as she gasped for air, still laughing. (an: common just picture a cat scratching sasuke, it's funny...lol.)

The pain she felt on her lower back momentarily forgotten as she wiped tears of mirth for the corner of her eyes.

Well I hoped you liked it, any reviews or comments appreciated.

If anyone could please tell me I have no idea how to put bold, italic or underline text in this. Please tell me! Well thanks if you do cyaz,

Alexissilverspun


	2. The itch and the crazy lady

**Disclaimer:** you know it; I know it, why am I even saying it? I DON'T OWN IT! But it would be fun if I did **cackles evilly** All the things I could do, and all the things that could happen.

**Note:** I'm trying to make inner Sakura really just be Sakura. The anime makes it seem as though she is a separate entity I going to make it so that it literally actually becomes who she is. I mean she won't go crazy and just about say everything...well actually she might but she will still have a rational side. Anyway Sakura as she starts to gain confidence in herself and her abilities or finds her willpower doesn't really seem to hear much of inner Sakura anyway and at that moment in the anime they seem as one, so that is what I sorta trying to do? Yeah anyway moving on...

Thankyou for your reviews because well you inspired me to write more!

Well onward to the story I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2 - The itch and the crazy lady.**

* * *

Sakura woke up bright and early and jumped out of bed enthusiastically, she felt refreshed for reasons unknown to her but hey, she wasn't complaining.

She had to meet her team at 9:00 sharp at the bridge but that probably meant that Kakashi would turn up around 10:30 so...

And the time now is...

She turned to face her digital alarm clock

"It's 5:30!! What the??!!" She screeched aloud before clamping her mouth shut with her hands and her eyes wide in horror.

She didn't want to wake her parents up now did she?

No, no her dad was okay but her mum, awake in the morning? When being awoken by some ELSE...oooh scary!

She stayed tense for a few seconds expecting to hear a giant roar of a beast in the morning in other words, her mum.

But heard nothing. Sakura sighed in relief. You did not want to mess around with her mum in the morning um well at any time actually.

'Oh well lets do something while were up, **HELL YEAH**!!' she thought to herself and begun to start her morning rituals which included breakfast, brushing teeth, showering and getting dressed in suitable attire.

She felt as if today had some sort of purpose and she was looking forward to finding out what it was but until then she decided, that today she was going to train.

* * *

Walking down the surprisingly not so empty streets of Konoha she wondered how exactly she should start her training.

She knew she wanted to be stronger not only physically but mentally too, to be capable not to back down or let herself be protected in a fight; she wanted to be able to take care of herself.

Fist she decided she needed to eat, again because well she was still hungry.

'My fault for my stupid diet, **I NEED FOOD**!!' She thought while her stomach growled at her being demanding.

She stopped, glanced and pointed at her stomach while screaming

**"I KNOW, I KNOW I WILL FEED YOU, DAMMIT!!"**

'Oops, I said that aloud didn't I?' She thought.

Trying to ignore the glances people were giving her that stated plainly obvious that they thought she was crazy.

'Well that shows that I did say that aloud didn't it?'

She raised her palm to her face and dragged it down her face, frustrated with her lack of control.

She stopped walking and decided that she might aswell act confident so it looks natural to be weird?

Strange logic I know but it worked for all the other weirdo's of Konoha.

She decided she was going to take a leaf out of Shino's book; he always looked confident when he had weirdass bugs coming out of him I guess it's normal for him though but still, yuck.

So she held her head high and tried to look as dignified as possible and then the pain decided to come back in her back but she ignored trying to find a better purpose for herself at the moment which was food and weapons, whatever she saw first.

So she kept walking and feeling, the hunger seemed to grow so she walked down a street were she knew had little stalls were people sold the sweet lil' treats that she was currently craving.

There were a lot more stalls than there usually was when she came here.

'What's going on? Oh well I still have time might aswell buy something, hmm I need more kunai' she thought to herself.

Before pointing somewhere in the distance and shouting "AHA!" and scaring innocent by-standers who jumped around her from the sudden noise.

She didn't notice them though and could only see the glinting of metal up ahead before running towards it, leaving these once again, poor innocent bystanders covered in dust and grumbling about inconsiderate teenagers.

Sakura was trying to reach the stand were the weapons were but couldn't.

It seemed as though no matter how much closer she was to getting to the stand it kept moving further and further away, out of her reach.

'The challenges of life,' she thought to herself still continuing to run while sighing but then grunted and put more speed into her running more determined to reach it now.

'If I can't make it running to a fricking little stall, how the hell am I going to make it later with the much harder things?' She thought to herself and continued to run speeding down the street.

She was a tad bit frustrated. **Understatement**.

-15 minutes later-

Still running and getting seemingly nowhere closer to her intended target **cough cough**, the stall.

She remained determined and so she kept running, hell at least she was getting much needed exercise from this if nothing else.

She fed her legs more chakra so as to move faster, dodging people and objects, it was really wearing her down but she continued anyway.

It seemed as if everything was beginning to slow down around her and fade into nothingness until the stall was right in front of her.

Her goal was in front of her.

'Am I hallucinating or is this a mirage?' She thought to herself but stepped closer anyway then smiled brightly when the image was still there.

And so she did a little victory dance, stuff modesty, she had made it!!

So screamed out

"**I ROCK, HELL YEAH!!"**

She stopped dancing though when she noticed the old lady behind the stall though, who was breathing heavily.

"Ano... are you all right?" she asked hesitantly to the old lady behind the stall.

"Yes im fine child, my you do have some spirit," she complimented while fanning herself with a piece of paper and smiled tiredly to Sakura while she just looked confused.

"You passed the test!"

"Um, what test?" Sakura stood still confused and hoping to understand this sooner.

Now the old lady seemed a bit hesitant, "haha...well the stall you see was in front of you the whole time but this you see was a test of determination and will-power and well you passed!!"

She didn't seem mean at all while laughing at her so she didn't mind that at all but when she heard that it was in front of her all along....

"WHAT!!!?" Sakura screamed out, steam pouring out of her ears as she started to mumble things like:

"Crazy stall in the same place but not..."

and other things like

"...why didn't I see it, I should have seen it!"

The old lady interrupted her mumblings with a loud "I've got something to give you!" in Sakura' direction. Which was pacing in front of her stall.

That grabbed her attention and she her head snapped over to the old lady before she said intelligently "Huh?"

The lady came behind the counter came and started putting items on a bewildered Sakura.

"Yep, here you go" the lady said kindly.

"Ano, may I ask your name?" Sakura questioned

"Why yes, gomen I forgot." She said while rubbing the back of her head. "My name is Tori, an yours?" She said while bowing towards Sakura.

Sakura bowed back before smiling brightly toward the lady Tori "My name is Sakura."

Is quiet for a second while Sakura was trying to digest all that happened this morning, but the quiet didn't last for long.

"Umm... why me?" Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head, another habit she started to do 'Just great.' she thought before paying attention to the lady, Tori who took her time to speak to get the message across clearly.

"Well it seemed as though you were the first willing, many others may be strong and seek more strength whatever way they can but they don't realise that everyday you can change and every experience can bring new growth. It is because you stopped and decided that you would complete even a little challenge such as this, and continued on with it determinedly that you will succeed if you continue to live like this."

Tori paused for a moment to let it sink in before continuing on.

"You see most of your ninja friends although are good at training, would not do anything else diligently. Sure they can fight but when their battles are over what will they do?

Where will they go?

You have already started to live your life the way you should and must continue on this path. To train is good, yes but you must balance is out with other activities to maintain real strength,"

She paused dramatically and then smiled brightly before saying

"and besides you were the first one up!!"

With that statement said she begun to laugh while Sakura almost fell down in shock before recovering.

"Tori? So what is all this? and arigato" She said and bowed again to show that she appreciated all this. Before looking around for the items that Tori put on her before she was way to confused to really notice them before.

"Well I have given you a necklace, a bracelet, an anklet, a I believe 3 scrolls."

Sakura was shocked and thought 'She gave all that to a stranger, she only met today?'

Tori seemed to stop for a second only to smile at Sakura's shocked face before starting again.

"The bracelet and anklet are to balance each other and will help you maintain balance when you train in any way or circumstance. The necklace I gave you just because, well it suits you," She said while shrugging in a no-caring manner "and last but not the least the scrolls pass on my knowledge to you, I will still have it of course but you will learn it as well and with this scrolls you can truly discover true balance." She finished before laughing at the still bewildered Sakura.

"Go on child and train! I may see you again." Tori said mysteriously before seemingly disappearing before her eyes.

Sakura groaned. 'I not seeing things am I?' then she looked at herself and noticed that she still had the objects and grinned happily 'I am on the right path and I will continue on it as well thankyou Tori-sensei' Sakura already thought of her as a teacher and really didn't mind either I mean having 2 teachers couldn't be bad for you, could it? Nah...

'It's nearly time for training' she thought but still walked on slowly

'oh well Kakashi would be late anyway...' and with that she walked on with a new spring in her step not knowing about the curious pearl eye stare of a passer-by.

* * *

Halfway towards the meeting spot her back started hurt again so she groaned and sat down near a tree trying to get some of the pain away in her back with her fingers but to no avail.  
  
She sighed tiredly the day's events catching up on her and with the pain in her back; she wondered how she was going to get through with training.

Then she remembered the 3 scrolls and pulled them out. They were actually quite small. Each had small kanji outlined neatly in a different colour

A heaven scroll, with the kanji outlined neatly in blue.

An Earth scroll, the kanji neatly outlined in green.

The last scroll was called the in-between scroll. She looked at it, wondering of its contents before shrugging, she'd find out soon anyway. Its kanji was neatly outlined in red.

She placed the scrolls side-by-side and kneeled in front of them before opening each one slowly. Strange though nothing happened.

Then she started to notice writing on the page, which seemed to go darker in colour as time went on. She sighed, it seemed as though she was doing that a lot lately, hey? The writing was in some king of other language in which she couldn't understand.  
  
Sakura growled out in frustration

'Does the torture ever stop?' She thought to herself.

Before stumbling back into the tree, which didn't help her back at all mind you.

"The words, they're coming towards me??!" She said to herself.

She continued to back into the tree before realising that she had nowhere to go but where she was now. She trusted and felt like she could trust this Tori... maybe there was nothing to be afraid of, maybe this was supposed to happen?

She hoped so.

"I will stay on my path and move forward...." She mumbled to herself before stepping forward and colliding with the words. They seemed to run around her, they seemed almost playful, running up her legs and arms. She smiled to herself, while she lifted her arms enjoying the feeling that they left while they continued moving and tickling her slightly.

She felt them reach somewhere near her lower back they seemed to move and buzz around at the same beat with the twinge she felt in her lower back. Almost if they were joining, bonding with the pain. It seemed as though the words have decided to settle on her lower back after all.

'I really have to check out my back later on...' she thought to her self.

"Awww, kuso!! I forgot about training!!!" and with that she ran off towards the bridge leaving a little tornado of dust in her wake.

* * *

She arrived panting and sweating and stared up at the two quiet faces that seemed very curious about her cause of exhaustion. They of course tried not to show this. When I said they, I meant Sasuke and Kakashi. While Naruto was screaming things like

"Ano sa, Ano sa!! Ohayo Sakura-Chan, where were you!!? Your later than Kakashi!!!" He went on like that for a while not really giving her enough time to answer his own questions and she in the background calmly struggled to get up on her feet.

Kakashi after awhile of staring at his student trying with all her might (secretly this greatly amused him) to get up and to no avail, decided that he would help.

He walked up to her seemingly lazy and carefree but of course constantly watchful and actually paying attention to her,

'After all.' He thought 'their is something strange about my student lately"

He offered his hand to Sakura and she swore she saw some amusement shining in his eyes but decided to ignore it for now today she was going to try and be balanced. Plus she was grateful, gravity seemed to be pulling her down extra today, funny that.

So she used him to get up and started to brush herself off avoiding the still curious gazes of her teammates and the one who was staring at her while still screaming at her. She felt her anger rise

'I don't want to deal this right now,' she thought 'im gonna have to tell them something...hmm? Should I tell them? Nah not yet!' she smiled with her last thought slightly scaring her teammates, who were paying attention to her. Now if only she could Naruto's attention now. Hmm, lets try this it usually works:

"NARUTO!!!," She growled while stalking her way up to the now quiet boy

"SHUT UP!!" and with that said she bonked him on the head with a closed fist so she could say something to satisfy their curiosity.

She thought for a few seconds and then once again smiled brightly at what she was going to say.

"Im sorry I am late, I got lost on the road of life!"

Then she took pleasure in their dumbfounded expressions and laughed openly at them.

Yes today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. It's sorta a bit more boring but its gonna come along. Next chapter is their training and they get some surprises from Sakura. That's gonna be so much fun to write!! Well thanks for reading cyaz-

Silverspun

Please review!

Also thanks for the help on the bold, italics and underline thing it helped me a lot


End file.
